In the Eye of the Beholder
by Tollador
Summary: A look into the life of teens in Pet Town, a place full of people with animal-like features and other things. a Pet Society fic.


Aliexandri Tucke Sweeny. Seventeen years old, and lost in a world of his own. He grew up as an only child in an interesting little family. His father was what you would call a Metamorphmagus, which meant he could change his hair colour and facial features at will. When he was born, Aliex had no hair on his head, but reddish brown coloured tufts on either side of his head, right above his ears, and the same colour right below the small of his back. His parents assumed that they were just bits of his hair, and the colour was because Aliex was too, a Metamorphmagus, which explained his Heterochromia, the fact that his left eye was a deep purple colour, and his right eye was ice blue, but, what they actually were, were his ears and the beginning of a tail. And as he grew, so did the small sprouts of hair on his tailbone and head, until he was about a year old, by that time, they were a full blown fox tail and ears. His parents were worried until family members explained the history of the gene that Aliex had inherited. There was a fox Chromosome mixed in with his human ones, and it seemed to skip three generations at a time. Aliex's great-great grandmother was also Kitsune, as well as a handful of relatives he didn't know about. Frightened and afraid of what others might think, Aliex's parents moved out into the country with the little baby fox-boy. They bought a farm with acres of space for all their things, and their son to explore.

As years went on, Aliex embraced all the unique things about himself, his different coloured eyes, his fox features and his ability to change his facial features and hair colour. His every need was catered to, and his parents, afraid of the ridicule he would receive from the general public, kept him home, teaching him themselves, and disallowing the poor boy to leave their land for any reason. That was, until Kiyo came along, when Aliex was twelve years old. Instantly, Aliex and Kiyo hit it off. Aliex would go exploring, without a care in the world, and Kiyo naturally adopted the idea of being the boy's gaurdian. She followed him everywhere, sweeping him up into her arms before he fell into the swift and freezing river behind their house, flicking back tree branches as they walked through the forest, grasping at him when crossing the street, avoiding getting hit by cars when she would sneak him into the city for a treat. It was as if they were meant to be together, Aliex and Kiyo. Two peas in a pod. Well, a pea-brain and his protective shield, more like it.

Kiyo came from a family quite the opposite of Aliex. She too, was born with a fox tail and ears, though hers were grey, and her parents and older siblings welcomed them. Kiyo had three older brothers, all of which stole the attention away from her, as they were quite active and attention seeking. She learned quickly that if she wanted anything, she would be getting it on her own. She hardly cried, and was a very intellegent baby, figuring out how to obtain the things she wanted and needed. When she was five years old, she was sent to public school, where people in her town were used to such appearances, and accepted young Kiyo for who she was. When she turned seven, she got her ears pierced the first time. After that, it wasn't long until she finished them off with two more sets as well as a hoop on one side. When she turned twelve, she pierced her nose on her own, and got a lip ring on either side of her lower lip, called snakebites. She turned out to by quite the rebel, skipping school, talking back to her parents, bullying her brothers into giving her what she wanted, anything she could do, really. This got her sent to live with Aliex, on the farm that his parents owned. Kiyo's mother and father tried their hardest to keep Kiyo in check, but when it came to their wild little girl, they were so lost with what to do, they simply decided to push her away. At thirteen years old, Kiyo left her friends and her family to live with complete strangers.

She changed everything for those two timid, uneasy parents. She began sneaking Aliex away to the city, claiming they were exploring the forest, showing him ice cream and playgrounds and toys and other children who, despite what his parents thought, accepted him for who he was, laughing at how his face scrunched up as he changed a feature, giving himself a pig nose, or a beak, letting colour spill out through his hair, changing the colour from the natural light blonde to red or teal or purple. It was like a dream for Aliex, and when they got caught on the bus, the two children begged to be allowed to go, to be in school with the other children, and Kiyo even brought them to a school specifically for children with amazing skills such as their own. And lucky for the children, Aliex's parents agreed, realizing what the isolation was doing to the poor things. So, they were sent to public school, and it was soon that Aliex realized that life did not revolve around him, and he became even more chilish through it all. Pouting and whining to Kiyo about how unfair life seemed to the naieve child.

When Kiyo started dating, it soon became apparent that she was, once again, not a normal girl, fawning over the boys in her classes, batting her eyelashes to get what she wanted from them, she was, infact, interested in girls, and as soon as this was discovered, she informed everyone she knew. Hiding things was not Kiyo's style. She decided to add a rainbow of streaks to her hair and get a tattoo of the female sign on her collarbone. She also tattoo'd five stars around her eye, one for each of her siblings, herself and one for Aliex. Aliex, on the other hand, had no interest in anyone, girls or boys, the little thing trapped in his own fantasy land. Though they were only a year apart, they were really in two separate worlds, it seemed.

* * *

><p>And now, the present day.<p> 


End file.
